


In A Coreographer's Eyes

by eli4nthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Portraits, SP and LP costumes, Yuuri as seen through Victor's eyes, semi-realistic art, sublime katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli4nthos/pseuds/eli4nthos
Summary: A semirealistic closeup portrait of Yuuri in his SP and FS costumes. Inspired by the lovely Mysecretfanmoments and her ACD series :D.





	In A Coreographer's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Choreographer's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588239) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



A little gift for [Mysecretfanmoments](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments)' [A Coreographer's Dilemma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8588239).

Do check it out and subscribe and give the lovely alpaca writer some love ;D!

Click on the image for full size and fanart ramblings.

[ ](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/post/158925365170/still-tweaking-things-around-on-finding-my)

Heavens know we have been blessed in this fandom with so much quality content since last October but even so this is one of the best canon-compliant s1 Victuuri-centric YOI works I have enjoyed so far. One of the main reasons I started to draw again after a long hiatus and RL crisis. Praised be YOI and both the original and fan creators sharing all this uplifting funny humanistic heartfelt soul-restoring goodness.


End file.
